


Azkaban

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most go mad within weeks."<br/>Most do,yes. Some however find themselves in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azkaban

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveredaccents](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silveredaccents).



Bellatrix delighted in the moans and cries of despair all around her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back a bit. The anguish around her was music in her ears, and she started to giggle in sheer ecstasy at finding herself in this place that couldn't be more perfect if she tried.

She could feel the Dementors being momentarily interested in her, until they realised that she wasn't experiencing happiness so much as obsession, an obsession stemming from her deepest, darkest core. Bellatrix had discovered long ago that the Dementors didn't appreciate dark obsession as much as pure, naïve happiness. They left her alone.

Bellatrix particularly liked hearing the sobs when her follow prisoners realised that they'd been unsuccessful in clinging to their last happy memory. She smirked as she sat on the cold stone floor, listening to the sounds around her.

A deep, booming laugh disturbed Bellatrix' musings. Who dared disturb her? More importantly, who dared laugh, no one laughed in Azkaban! Bellatrix looked around until her eyes found the offender. Augustus! Of course.

The Dementors seemed to be equally uninterested in Augustus's laugh as they were in her giggles. That fact alone was enough to send a thrill of excitement through Bellatrix. But it was nothing compared to what she felt when Augustus caught her eye and they simply looked at each other.

Bellatrix had always been the odd one out, not that she had minded much. It made pursuing her perverse pleasures so much easier. Even with like-minded people she had never encountered anyone who understood her fully, who appreciated her obsession for what it was. Oh, her husband enjoyed pain, especially the kind that his wife inflicted on him, but he didn't understand.

Now, she felt as if she was looking in a mirror, everything she was was there as well. He understood. For the first time in her life, Bellatrix felt true happiness, happiness that lasted but a second as the Dementors glided over and took it from her.


End file.
